


[Vid] Kill the Director

by giandujakiss



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Kill the Director by The Wombats<br/>Summary: This is no Bridget Jones.<br/>Length: 2:49</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1392724.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/628705.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Kill the Director

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



**Password: bogart**


End file.
